Poems of the Cats
by Crystalwhisper
Summary: What would have been the heartfelt thoughts of the cats, both dead and alive? Do they have any regrets and what is their destiny? These poems will tell you their love and their hatred, their vengeance, and their actions that they regret themselves...
1. Chapter 1

Bluestar

My mother, Moonflower,

Dead, under the claws of a half-warrior,

And then my sister, Snowfur,

My blue eyes like a mirror.

Many skies apart,

Blood flowing from my heart,

Like claws of a dart,

Sorrow leaves its dark mark.

Now the ice of winter thaws,

And healed the wound of claws,

As I run with all my paws of four,

Chased by vicious dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Brambleclaw

A dark brown tabby tom am I,

Scorching, my amber eyes,

Burning with ferocity and insight,

Following the paths of Midnight.

I have killed a brother,

A brown tom like my father,

Whose icy eyes still linger,

And whiskers of hate still quiver.

They will roam the forest,

They will howl in chorus,

In the greatest sorrow,

Forever living in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowfeather

Forever, I shall regret,

The death of one I shall never forget,

My faults, for I was too slow to react,

To save Feathertail, a beautiful she-cat.

She could not have stayed,

For a moment's delay,

For the stones have decayed,

And among blood she lay.

All my love I have for her,

Her fur of frost, eyes of crystal.

Forever shall she run in the river,

Forever shall I remember her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dovewing

I have wings of peace,

More than others I can see,

You'll think that I enjoy the reality,

But I am not I want to be.

I have fought badgers with my power,

Among the rain, lightning, and thunder.

Under the guidance of Jayfeather,

I've learnt that it's not all to be clever.

The light will come upon the Dark Forest,

Where my sister is trapped in the frost,

Her strong will of ivy was never remorse,

But she will thrive with her strong force.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Leaves

I have waited, among shadows,

Lost, trapped in tunnels,

Why have I been so bold?

Only silent whispers echo.

Now one more cat have seen,

My fate, or so it have been,

My heart, running with blood ever so clean,

Now nothing is as it seems.

Can I ever walk out,

Of the tunneling roundabout?

Shall I ever have to shout,

For my deadly result?


	6. Chapter 6

Hollyleaf

I have lived up to my name,

A holly that gives pain,

To those who have tried in vain,

To cover the truth again.

The lies, I've lived among lies,

With hate and anger I sting Squirrelflight,

The betrayal I taste, each day and night,

I bleed for the broken Warriorcode at sight.

And Sol, the tom that I've relied,

I regret all my might,

When I was washed into the tunnels of fright,

My spirit has taken flight.


	7. Chapter 7

Jayfeather

I have grown among lies,

Taken flight in the skies,

But behind my blind eyes,

I hear your silent cries.

Behold, Fallen Leaves,

Roaming runnels with ease,

Broken Shadow, shall you miss,

Tears of sadness release.

I've seen the cruelty of life,

I've felt the strong bond of ties,

With the Ancients, of forgotten times,

Soaring to the highest skies.


	8. Chapter 8

Sol

I roam the lands and seas,

A rogue the Clans call me.

But my faults, I cannot see,

What have I don't to thee?

Nothing, my wings be free.

Let no more weight increase.

And as the Leaf-Bare cease,

My silent tears defreeze.

Did I have another choice?

What had I done to decoy?

Behold, my dearest Hollyleaf,

My love for you, belief.


	9. Chapter 9

Stormfur

The moment she fell,

The darkness prevails,

Stones start to fall on Feathertail.

Now she lies on top of the thunderous waterfall.

I have stayed, in these mountains,

To guard, forever over my sister,

As I sit beside the rushing river,

I watch her spirit dance in the water,

Always beside me, is Brook,

With her far, oh, distant look,

Surviving the days of starvation, without food,

However long it took.


	10. Chapter 10

Spottedleaf

I have lived a great life,

Killed by a shadow's knife,

I have seen ThunderClan thrive,

Under the fire's blaze.

I have loved Firestar,

And cared for Yellowfang,

I have seen the agony of death,

And the disastrous aftermaths.

I shall watch over them till they die,

Till my tears have dried,

Among the bright stars of the night sky,

I pray with all my might.


	11. Chapter 11

In the dark tunnels, I have stayed,

An old cat, too old to pray.

I watch young, brave cats come and go,

Those trapped forever, moans slow and low.

A stick I hold, and branch of mystery,

With my twisted claws and I mark the agony.

My path lies here, watching with my blind eyes,

My patchy and bald pelt full of lice.

Hunger I endure, and pain of young ones gone,

Until a blind one came, and my sorrow no more.

Healed my broken heart with comfort,

Made never after so forlorn.

He who is named Jayfeather,

Watchful, trusted and clever.

His destiny is not fairly just a healer,

Under the moonlight, his fur a mysterious silver.

But no, the link between us lost,

He broke the branch, in the lake he tossed.

A stubborn one I shall miss,

I hope he finds me, that's my wish.


	12. Chapter 12

Do not hate me for my choice,

I know all of you won't hear my voice.

All those hunting on winter nights,

Are more difficult that kittypet life.

I've loved the forest, and my Clan,

But I've hated battles and blood shed.

I was not a good leader, I was never one,

And I regret for what became of my son.

My successors have risen to the stars,

Sunstar, Bluestar, and Firestar.

I owe it to you, great leaders of ThunderClan,

I cry for your deaths, together with StarClan.

No cat ever doubted your nobility,

Sunstar's death was my greatest agony.

Peace in the Clan you've brought, and justice,

Till your days to serve have ceased.

My greatest gratitude goes to Leopardfoot,

Who became a mother so gentle and good.

StarClan bless all of you, dear cats,

I have died, with no regrets.

Acknowledgements: Congratulations to you, Mossears! You've goddit right! Three purrs for the RiverClan cat!

Notifications: According to certain "rumours", Firestar was dead, so I'll just put it like that.


	13. Chapter 13

With many regrets I leave my Clan,

To another, friend or fiend?

The glory have gone from the cats of shadows,

Leaving me with a heart so hollow.

I roam the stars with the greatest sorrow,

Till peace arrived from the cat of sorrel,

I thank him with all my nine lives,

Under his leadership, the forest shall thrive.

The Fire have burnt away the Scourge that killed the Tiger,

He led the united Clans away from the danger.

I rest in peace now, among the shining stars,

Watching the cats make friends from afar.

Do not feel in debt, dearest Runningnose,

You have tried to save me, and you were close.

You were the bright light of my last life,

I shall guard you forever, I, the cat of night.


	14. Chapter 14

You should have known of my sad death,

I've given life to two with my last breath,

A silver tabby she-cat, from a Clan of the streams,

Every moment thinking of the cat of my dreams.

His name is Greystripe, and may he live, free,

His new mate Millie was not my agony,

As long as he is always happy,

I heave a sigh of relief.

The death of my daughter made me shed tears,

I couldn't even see her last blink so dear,

Now she joins StarClan with me, together,

I shall protect her, forever and ever.

She had fallen in love with a cat, Crowfeather,

I did not know about the matter.

I wouldn't have objected, for I've also broken the Code before,

And she was on a mission, out of StarClan's reach, forever more.

And Stormfur, my courageous son,

Now he lives with Brook, the cat he wants,

I hope he remembers his family, when he's having fun,

As twilight falls and he watches the setting sun.

I have regrets, I gave Greystripe sadness,

As I left him on paws light as feathers,

Now I watches him from the stars,

I shall pray from him from afar.

Sorry, I just seem to love the word agony. (Refer to other poems.)


	15. Chapter 15

I am a black kit, unlike my brother, unlike my sister,

Unlike my father, not even my mother.

They were all tabbies my mother with creamy fur,

Her warm green eyes always so bright and clear.

My death, I have drowned in the water,

And that is what I fear, and what I still fear,

I now rest among the starry cats,

Who made me no longer sad.

My mother, she might still be alive,

My father is dead, in the Dark Forest he thrives,

With my brother, and other cats who died with hatred,

I would rejoice if I ever see a single claw being sheaved.

I had no read Clan name, just a noun, an animal,

The young of an animal who leaves among water.

Yet I have died, as it's young, life so short,

And my death was by the waters that made me choke.

No cat knew me, not a single Clan cat,

Only those that have risen, their deaths so sad,

I died, body unburied, in a two-leg house,

Not been thought yet to catch even a mouse.

Acknowledgement: Congratulations to Mossears of RiverClan! You've goddit correct again! If only there's a favourite reader category in the profiles, I'm gonna add you the first.


	16. Chapter 16

My blue eyes are filled with sorrow,

My once happy heart so hollow,

I think day and night of the cat of gold,

The cat who I have loved.

We have played in the tunnels before,

But now we're no longer friends, but foe,

No longer am I Darkstar, leader of DarkClan,

Our hearts have led us back to our own lands.

I have to act every heartbeat,

To be hostile and prickly to him,

For if not my Clan will be suspicious of me,

And the nosy, annoying Hollyleaf.

Nevertheless, I still love him,

Regrets I have, but I must not weep,

WindClan cats are known for our loyalty,

I shall protect him, till my time on this land cease to be.

The evil cats have risen, and battles have ranged,

The shadowy ones still standing, but many good are slain,

I was pinned down by a tabby, struggling in vain,

To the great StarClan I pray.

Yet my first love came and killed them,

Releasing all my pain,

This is the first time he saved me,

But never to be again.

Until he arrived in the times of somber,

His eyes of ember, paws like feathers,

Hope of StarClan, the cats of yonder,

Guilt and sadness reigns no longer.

Attention attention attention!: Congrats to Mossears of RiverClan again! She goddit CORRECT!

Others: Oh, the last 3 stanzas are sort of a prediction of what's happening when StarClan VS Dark Forest. And thanks for the reviews, they make me happy! Also, this time there are two cats to guess!


	17. Chapter 19

I roam the four Clans' hunting lands,

Not a Clan cat, not a loner,

But the mother of three,

Whose birth I was afraid to tell thee.

The death of my family I fret,

And only one living kit, my regret,

Shall she be accepted as a medicine cat?

Will she be denied like me, by the Clans?

The mate I loved, was a killer,

He haunts the cats' hearts forever,

I hope he hates them no longer,

I pray to the stars up yonder.

Another one, my beloved black tom,

Whose drowning death I mourn.

Is he among StarClan?

Or with murderers I resent?

His body no more,

But his spirit I saw.

Shall he seek peace after death,

May he be guarded from his disastrous after math.

One more who died in the vast beyond,

Whose death had brought up cheerful songs,

Who fell in a running pool of blood,

Whose body lies still in the mud.

His half-brother killed him, nevertheless,

I never knew a cat could be as fierce.

I lie on the ground and do not remorse,

For the history of this cat must be lost.

I was never a Clan cat, I am a kittypet,

And I enjoy my life, not chill, not sweat.

No hunting for myself, no battles to be fought,

And warmth and peace, and love that I had sought.

Can you guess who the cats are in the second, third, and fourth stanza, then answer which cat spoke these words?


	18. Chapter 20

I am known to be sharp-tongued and prickly,

But I have a soft side in reality,

Nature had molded me, my gentleness gone,

Rough is my heart, love in me forgotten long.

Where my heart lies the most tender is split,

The worse killings the enemy has commit,

I am the only left in my family,

Who could ever have thought of such tragedy?

I cry in my heart, the death of my brother,

And the passing, of my mother and father.

Oh dearest brother, your life was so short,

I do miss you and our parents a lot.

Swift as lightning you had been,

But you blood was spilled by warriors so mean.

And as a Warrior I have risen,

My own anger and furiousness awakened,

A good Warrior I had been,

And my accomplishments all have seen.

Upon reaching my new home I have retired,

Now I receive care as an elder.

How long my life had been, I remember not,

How many battles have I fought?

How many patrols have I led and followed?

How long was the Great Journey, how many cats were lost?

These shall be my memories, and more shall come to me,

But the faintest of warmth and love have faded, only that of old peace.

May ThunderClan continue to strive, when I have joined the stars,

I shall guard the Clan I have served, Whitestorm, Greystripe, Firestar.

From afar I shall pray and I shall guide them,

And may I meet with Longtail again,

He who was blind at age so young,

Yet courage still burning in his heart so long.

He who have died while trying to calm my angers,

I will protect him forever with my prayers,

And shall my Clan too under the stars,

I shall watch over them in the sky from afar.

Acknowledgements: Moonfrost127 and Shootinstar, you've got it right! Three meows to these two cats! May StarClan bless you.


	19. Chapter 21

A cat blessed by StarClan I was,

And now I still am.

I had grown up among sympathy and love,

But I never had a true friend.

A second time I have lived,

My brother now my father,

Care given again, but old lives I miss,

But the return shall be never.

Crippled I had been, during youth, during youth,

I've never blamed a single cat, not Firestar, not Firestar.

Sometimes I catch glimpses of the past, feeling old, feeling old,

When will my time come to rise as a star, as a star?

A fresh breeze in the forest,

A wind that brings fallen leaves,

My first life, my shining auroras,

Are brought back by the breeze.

Forgotten memories are whispers,

Calling in my mind,

I look up with my prayers,

Trying to leave my past behind.

Cursed, I was not,

Another chance of life, to live.

It was never a cat's fault,

Shall no cat ever grief.

It was true that I yearned to become a warrior,

But turned out a good medicine cat,

It's better to speak to my ancestors,

Than be killed and make loved ones so sad.

I belief in my gift for healing,

Omens I interpret with ease,

But as a fighter my skills are rising,

A warrior now I don't miss.

In the depths of my heart I hear a voice,

A lie so dark forgotten,

A battle shall not be lost,

My apprentice must live her lover.

Love, always so sweet,

Yet it blinds the eyes of all,

A secret I have never leaked,

Of two lovers who went North.

Those I cared for have come back,

And with Lionblaze I now run along,

Among the stars my past soul now rests,

I shall stay with him through ice, frost or snow.

When the time comes for me to go,

Which omen, prophecy for me to read?

By raven lark, owl or crow,

Must I do one more heroic deed?

Shall the moon shine upon me,

When I rise with my past,

The starlight falling like fallen leaves,

Welcome me, a star.

Answer for the challenge: Flamepaw's great-great-grandmother is Sweetbriar! Flamepaw's mother is Tawnypelt, whose father is Tigerstar, whose father is Pinestar, whose mother is Sweetbriar!


	20. Chapter 22

Washed away by the rushing river,

Furious for being locked up so long,

By the strong dams of the fearsome beavers,

It's roaring waters so strong.

A warrior that has never come home,

Body soaked by water,

I walked to the stars alone,

Dead hero of the clan of rivers.

I know in the mists,

Someone sits in my vigil,

Dearest she-cat, do not grief,

Peacefully my body lies still.

In my heart, there is a wound,

One that will never heal.

My relief from fear is still too soon,

Yet I shall remember the kill.

No RiverClan streams anymore,

The Lake gone with its lapping,

But StarClan's waters' songs,

Peacefully it sings.

Flying and soaring as a star,

My Clan I remember,

When did I last see my leader?

Before I died in battle.

A mission accomplished with my life,

Led by and apprentice, her powers I now know,

Up here my fighting skills shall thrive,

In the sky where it never snows.

Dear she-cat, do not cry,

Be happy like a lark,

My death is just a lie,

Forever I shall live in your heart.

Acknowledgements: May StarClan bless Mossears from RiverClan who got the last riddle right again!

Announcements: There are three cats to guess this time! One is the narrator, the other one the apprentice, and who's the "dear she-cat"?

Trivia challenge!: Who is the brother of Jay Wing's secret love/lover?


	21. Chapter 23

The Tree of Life and Peace

A seed was blown from a faraway land,

And grew to the size of a lark,

As a seedling now, like a lively lamp,

It stretches to its fullest extent.

Two doves flew by side-by-side,

They spotted the tree and chose to reside,

When their hunter comes out in the night,

Among the tree's leaves they hide.

A drizzle at noon high just passed,

There came a rabbit who've ran far,

Who found a tunnel to live in at last,

Among the roots is watches the sun past.

Many days late a squirrel came by,

Accompanied by his talkative wife,

Believed the tree could be relied,

Thus join the merry tribe.

After that came more creatures,

Raccoons, hares and weasels,

A family they became together,

From individual sized too little.

Flowers bloomed among its leaves,

Their colour and scent so sweet,

The fruits soon grew on the sticks,

And collected in the animals' keeps.

The family increased in their numbers fast,

And food finding became a must,

There was no stealing, no spitting wrath,

Everyone cherished the tree, and it lasts.

One day be change came a man,

And his axe he chose to test,

Heavily in his hands it sags,

Not given time to relax.

He swung the axe in the air high,

And his strength was great, oh my,

A tree no more it was by death,

And the animals fled, terrified.

All organisms left the tree,

When they have once found peace,

No longer did they live in ease,

Because of an act of malice.

And the inhabitants broke up from harmony,

Each was the other's enemy.

The cats killed the doves, sat down to eat,

And the squirrels became the weasels' meal.


	22. Chapter 24

Black pelt like the Night,

No stars to light the sky,

Like my parents my fur is black,

I, son of a crow of flight.

A crow whose croak so hoarse,

Feathers fluffed up so cross,

Always so sad, so lost,

Why does he always remorse?

I know the other two she-cats,

Two that he had loved so much,

But now that he has already a mate,

Why does he let his heart melt?

I did not have a nice family,

My parents never ever agreed,

I feel so alone, so left out indeed,

Not knowing even which cat I should seek.

I train to be the best warrior ever,

Never resting, not for a sliver,

Through the winters which I've caught a fever,

I must be stronger than my father.

No one shall beat me, no one shall,

With my battle skills I will kill,

Whoever who picked on me, said I'm weak,

My raking claws they shall feel.

I feel like Him, vengeful, furious,

When I made journey to the tribe of the rivers,

I have found it so hilarious,

The weaklings, they needed to invite protectors.

No one will come to soothe my pain,

Not an easing, no matter how faint,

For my Clan, loyally I pray,

But I shall do things my own way.

They treat me like a new-born kit,

As if I'm an elder, feeble and weak,

If only I could, I'll make them bleed,

Their lies I'll never heed.

Only one cat will listen to my heart,

Who makes my body pump fast with blood,

She who have loved another who shared my father,

The useless crow with flightless feathers.

I don't know her liking for me,

But only her I will please,

I want to run with her in all weathers,

I yearn to snuggle with her in chilly winters.

I hold my vengeance to others forever,

And when I die, I'll join the Dark Forest,

Under the strongest leader of the rising,

The dark power so brave and menacing.

Evilness they call him, but I think not,

His life shall never be his fault.

ThunderClan things they're so clever,

Their life and death is not my matter.

Many call me angry and brutal,

But I am never a cat half fatal,

Tales and untruths they make to scare kits,

In case the naughty ones went amiss.

I was the one who found them in the tunnels,

To WindClan I am always loyal.

They talk about trust, the vows and bows,

But they're always doubting me, I know.

Have I led a life,

Like hunted, haunted mice,

I am bound to my clan, wound by vines,

Why can't I ever run like equines?

My heart is full of painful lice,

Never sweet, bitter like mousebile,

My beating heart so wild,

Upon my prey's hiding sounds.

Will I join the stars,

Or the forest so dark?

I will not know,

Till it is my time to go.

Quizzes-guess which cats he is hinting:

1. Black pelt like the night

2. No stars to light the sky

3. I, son of a crow of flight

4. I feel like Him, vengeful, furious

5. When I made journey to the tribe of the rivers

6. The weaklings, they needed to invite protectors. Who is the they and the protectors?

7. For my Clan, loyally I pray. Which cat in which Clan is his grandparent?

8. They treat me like an new-born kit. Who's the they again? They must be his blood relatives.

9. As if I'm an elder, feeble and weak. (There are many answers, choose one.)

10. She who have loved another who shared my father. Who's the she and the another?

11. Evilness they call him, but I think not.

12. In case the naughty ones went amiss.

13. Will I join the stars

14. Or the forest so dark


	23. Chapter 25

Kittypet? Warrior? Clan leader?

I live in the ravine, the place I love.

Where my Clan was driven out from the forest,

So many moons ago, enduring the harshest.

Rat attacks and kittypet helpers,

Firestar and Sandstorm, among the greatest,

We are shaped by all these memories,

Be it good or bad, sad or happy.

Bound together, SkyClan flies,

Along with our dreams, of glory, of mice,

Nobility we show among our ranks,

As we fight in battle, flank to flank.

Hunting among trees, where the wind sings,

We are known to dance with our lively wings,

And our eyes shine every so green,

Led by I, dapple of leaves.

And there is the cat I love so,

Who is like Greystripe, even loyal Whitestorm,

An honorable warrior, a trustworthy friend,

An intimate companion, a loving mate.

He runs and hunts with me at night,

Our pace differing every so slight,

In the chilly snow, in the hot sun,

We return with prey from our bountiful hunt.

My dear kits of Billystorm,

May you become warriors before long.

As server your beloved home Clan,

Where your mother as leader she stands.

Greetings to my fellow readers, Crystalwhisper here. I'm sorry for neglecting for some time. I was really busy! So here's the poem, not too short, not too long, I hope you all like it, and that you still remember me. :) Oh and something else to say-all these poems are done by me and me only, it is copyrighted.


End file.
